Tahn Staful (SelcSilverhand)
Basic Information Race: Half-Elf Class: Cleric Level: 1 Experience: 1,398 Alignment: N Languages: Common, Elven, Draconic Deity: Tessel, God of Spies, Seeker of Hidden Knowledge Abilities * Please indicate Racial and Level Adjustments STR: 14 +2 (05 pts) DEX: 10 +0 (00 pts) CON: 12 +1 (02 pts) INT: 13 +1 (03 pts) WIS: 16 +3 (05 pts) (+2 Racial) CHA: 14 +2 (05 pts) Combat Statistics * Please specify the nature of Special and Miscellaneous Adjustments * Please note your choice for HP Method ('Roll' or 'Max-2') where it says '(HP Option)' (Max -2) HP: 16 = + CON (01) + FC (00) (Class 01) + CON (00) + FC (00) (Class 02) AC: 18 = + DEX (00) + Armor (06) + Shield (02) + Natural (00) + Size (00) + Misc (00) AC Touch: 10 = + DEX (00) + Size (00) + Misc (00) AC Flatfooted: 18 = + Armor (06) + Shield (02) + Natural (00) + Size (00) + Misc (00) INIT: +00 = (00) + Misc (00) BAB: +01 = 02 (01) CMB: +03 = (01) + STR (02) + Misc (00) CMD: +13 = + BAB (01) + STR (02) + DEX (00) + Misc (00) Fortitude: +03 = 02 (03) + CON (01) + Misc (00) Reflex: +00 = 02 (00) + DEX (00) + Misc (00) Will: +05 = 02 (02) + WIS (03) + Misc (00) Speed: 30' Damage Reduction: 00/Any Spell Resistance: 00 Weapon Statistics * Please specify the nature of Special and Miscellaneous Adjustments Sap: Attack: +03 = (00) + Ability (02) + Misc (00) + Magic (00) Damage: 1d6+2, Crit: 20/x2, Special: Non-Lethal Damage Only Punching Dagger: Attack: +03 = (00) + Ability (02) + Misc (00) + Magic (00) Damage: 1d4+2, Crit: 20/x3, Special: Piercing Javelin: Attack: +01 = (00) + Ability (00) + Misc (00) + Magic (00) Damage: 1d6+2, Crit: 20/x2, Special: Ranged Piercing Racial Traits Ability Adjustments: +2 (Wisdom) Size: Medium Speed: 30' Low-light Vision: See twice as far as humans in dim light Adaptability: Skill Focus (Diplomacy) Elf-Blood: Counts as both Elf and Human for race related effects Elven Immunities: Immune to magic sleep effects; +2 saves against enchantment spells and effects Keen Senses: +2 Perception Multitalented: Favored classes: Cleric, Rogue Languages: Common & Elven. Linguistics: Draconic Class Features Cleric Weapons: Proficient with sap (favored weapon of Tessel) Aura (Ex): Faint evil Spells: Casts prepared cleric spells (see below) Channel Energy (Su): Negative energy 5/day, 1d6, DC 13 Will save for half Domains: Trickery & Knowledge Knowledge Domain: All Knowledge skills are class skills Knowledge Domain: Lore Keeper (Sp): You can touch a creature to learn about its abilities and weaknesses. With a successful touch attack, you gain information as if you made the appropriate Knowledge skill check with a result equal to 15 + your cleric level + your Wisdom modifier. No Use Limit - Check Result as if rolling a 19 in appropriate knowledge skill. Trickery Domain: Bluff, Disguise and Stealth are class skills Trickery Domain: Copycat (Su): You can create an illusory double of yourself as a move action. This double functions as a single mirror image and lasts for a number of rounds equal to your cleric level (unless dispelled or destroyed). You can have no more than one copy cat at a time. This ability does not stack with mirror image. 3+Wis/Day = 6 Orisons: May prepare three orisons per day Spontaneous Casting: Swap spells for Inflict Class 02 Feature Name: Mechanics Feature Name: Mechanics Feats Skill Focus (Diplomacy): +3 to Diplomacy (Half-Elf) Channel Smite: Swift action to channel negative energy through your attack (Level 1) 1d6 Negative Energy DC13 Will for Half Spell Lists (Prepared) 0 Level Level 01 Level 02 Level 03 * Bleed * Cure Light Wounds * * * Create Water * Cure Light Wounds * * * Stabilize D Comprehend Languages Skills * Please specify the nature of Miscellaneous or Special Adjustments. * Skills with a blank 'Total' may not be used untrained. Skill Points: 08 = (04) + INT (01)*Level; FC (01)*Level, Misc (00) (Cleric) Skills Total Rank CS Ability ACP Misc Acrobatics -2 0 0 0 -2 +0 Appraise 01 0 0 1 +0 Bluff 02 0 0 2 +0 Climb 00 0 0 2 -2 +0 Craft ( ) 01 0 0 1 +0 Diplomacy 10 2 3 2 +3 Disable Device 0 0 0 -2 +0 Disguise 02 0 0 2 +0 Escape Artist -2 0 0 0 -2 +0 Fly -2 0 0 0 -2 +0 Handle Animal 0 0 2 +0 Heal 08 2 3 3 +0 Intimidate 02 0 0 2 +0 Knowledge (Arcana) 0 0 1 +0 Knowledge (Dngnrng) 0 0 1 +0 Knowledge (Engnrng) 0 0 1 +0 Knowledge (Geography) 0 0 1 +0 Knowledge (History) 0 0 1 +0 Knowledge (Local) 0 0 1 +0 Knowledge (Nature) 0 0 1 +0 Knowledge (Nobility) 0 0 1 +0 Knowledge (Planes) 0 0 1 +0 Knowledge (Religion) 05 1 3 1 +0 Linguistics 02 1 0 1 +0 Perception 05 0 0 3 +2 Perform ( ) 02 0 0 2 +0 Profession ( ) 0 0 3 +0 Ride -2 0 0 0 -2 +0 Sense Motive 08 2 3 3 +0 Sleight of Hand 0 0 0 -2 +0 Spellcraft 0 0 1 +0 Stealth -2 2 0 0 -2 +0 Survival 03 0 0 3 +0 Swim 00 0 0 2 -2 +0 Use Magic Device 0 0 2 +0 Equipment Equipment Cost Weight Explorer's Outfit 00 lb Chain shirt 100 gp 25 lb Shield, heavy wooden 07 gp 10 lb Sap 01 gp 02 lb Punching Dagger 02 gp 01 lb Javelin (2) 02 gp 02 lb Wooden holy symbol 01 gp -- lb Grappling Hook 01 gp 04 lb Silk rope 10 gp 05 lb Manacles (DC26 str; EA30) 15 gp 02 lb Caltrops 01 gp 02 lb Total Weight: 53.01 lb Light Medium Heavy Max Weight: 0-58 59-116 117-175 Finances PP: 00 GP: 1,512 SP: 00 CP: 00 Gems/Jewelry/Other: 0000 Details Size: Medium Gender: male Age: 29 Height: 5'10" Weight: 190 Hair Color: blond Eye Color: blue Skin Color: white Appearance: Tahn looks almost human. He is of average height and well muscled. His narrow jaw and slightly pointed ears hint at his exotic ancestory. He wears a long leather coat, like a duster, with a wide collar and large buttons. A worn tricorn hat sits upon his head hiding all but a few strands of his fair hair. Demeanor: Tahn smiles a lot. Even when it seems there is nothing going on, he looks entertained by his own inner thoughts. He enjoys listening more than speaking and has a tendency to interject questions to steer a conversation to interesting topics. While he is often involved in others conversations he is maddeningly evasive about his own background. Background: A resident of the half-elven nation Irthos, Tahn claims to be a traveler. Anything further has yet to be pried from his tightly closed lips. Adventure Log Kobold's Keep Example: Kobold's Keep XP Received: 1,398 XP Treasure Received: 1,502 GP Level Ups Level 2: Class: Cleric BAB: +0 to +1 Fort: +2 to +3 Ref: +0 to +0 Will: +2 to +3 Feat: None Features: None HP: 7hp (Max -2), +0 FC Bonus (If Chosen), +1 CON Skill Pts: +4 = +2 (Class) +1 (INT) +0 (Race) +4 (Old Total) +1 (FC Bonus if Chosen) = 08 (New Total) Learned Draconic from Linguistics. Mithril Breastplate. 6 AC, 1 ACP. 1,200gp Masterwork Sap, "The Sandman". +1 attack. 301gp Level 2 to Level 3 Next, and so on . . . Approvals *Approval (grufflehead) (3 July 2010), Level 1 *Approval (Mowgli) (7 July 2010), Level 1 Category:Approved Characters